


Suddenly black

by Heirisha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blackmail, F/M, Human/Troll Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kismesissitude, Quadrant Vacillation, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirisha/pseuds/Heirisha
Summary: De quoi est-il question ici ? Homestuck ? Oui. Vriska ? Évidemment. Sexe ? Pas que. Quadrants ? Assurément. Je m'incline devant vous chers lecteurs pour tout affront que je ferai aux personnages.





	Suddenly black

Un petit appartement d'un immeuble en banlieue, parsemé de désordre créatif, comme elle aimait le définir. Vriska n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour vivre. Comme elle n'aimait pas se préparer à manger, sa cuisine était toute minuscule. En revanche deux choses avaient un espace privilégié dans son cocon : son bureau, avec l'immanquable ordinateur, compagnon de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie passées à jouer au jeu en ligne Flarp. Deuxième chose extrêmement importante : son canapé-lit, aujourd'hui expressément plié en attente d'un invité.  
Elle avait mis trois heures pour se préparer. Peut être aussi à cause de l'attention que nécessitait son bras robotique. Un bon bain brûlant avec de délicieux sels et autres shampoings aux odeurs exotiques. Elle avait essayé des coiffures et des maquillages sophistiqués pour finir avec le même rouge à lèvres bleu, le même eye-liner noir et une queue haute. Toute sa garde-robe s'étalait aux pieds de son armoire. Sous-vêtements affriolants trônant en maîtres sur ses T-shirts et jeans de garçon manqué. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Ce corps, était tout sauf parfait. Lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait ni les seins de Feferi ou d'Aradia, ni la taille fine et élancée de Terezi ou de Nepeta. Une fois Kanaya lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un corps en triangle (ou en poire, mais elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était une poire, alors …) et que pour se mettre en valeur, les décolletés étaient sûrement son meilleur atout. Ça et un bon maquillage des yeux.  
Même pas sûre que ça lui plaise à ce grand timide qui ne jurait que par les câlins. Parce que oui, au final, elle savait que Tavros serait un bon amant, mais plus tard, en grandissant et en prenant plus confiance en lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'il exige plus d'elle, qu'il lui montre ses envies cachées, mais il souriait juste bêtement, gêné par ses questionnements pressants. Heureusement, elle avait su capter l'étincelle du désir dans le regard du jeune troll, parce que sinon … malgré tout … elle l'aurait laissé filer. Son choix avait été mûrement réfléchi : ce soir elle lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle pour qu'enfin, ils … bref ! Cette pensée lui faisait remonter tout le sang aux joues. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais au final, l'idée d'elle et lui dans cet étrange « lit » humain pour s'embrasser, se caresser, se mordre, s'embrasser de nouveau et plein d'autres trucs que font les matesprits adultes, la chamboulait atrocement.  
Elle entendit un bruit hors de sa salle de bain. Déjà ? Il n'aurait dû arriver que ce soir, dans au moins deux ou trois heures … ses doigts peints passèrent sur ses clavicules pour y déposer sa fragrance préférée, elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, inspira un bon coup, puis sortit pour s'appuyer contre la porte de la salle de bain. Robe de chambre verte, offerte par son ancienne moirail, nuisette noire, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, très décolletée et ayant de la dentelle de la même couleur placée sur les côtés de la robe ainsi que sur ses seins visibles à travers. Ses bas noirs recouvraient ses jambes grises lui donnant l'impression d'être un peu plus élancée. Elle était prête.  
« Heeeeeeeey Ta- »  
Déglutissement. Regard horrifié. Un humain blond avec d'immenses lunettes de soleil se tenait là, impassible. Il la fixait de derrière ses lunettes. Il la jugeait de derrière son petit rempart facial. Son visage vira au bleu foncé. Ses bras se posèrent en croix sur sa poitrine dans un élan de protection. Et une seconde plus tard, il avait déjà pris une photo avec son portable high tech de cool kid. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Mais surtout : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de la photographier dans cette tenue ?! Attends et si … il n'allait pas tout de même la montrer aux autres, non ? Non ?! NON !  
« Et bien dis donc ! Je me retrouve à nez-à-nez avec une alien nuuuue les gars, alors que je venais juste donner un message xDDD »  
« Tu l'as envoyé Strider ? »  
Boule au ventre. Peur de la réponse. Excitation bizarre. Mais surtout peur.  
« Non pas encoore ... »  
Sourire en coin. Sourire de connard.  
« Donne-moi ça, Strider. »  
« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne ? Après tout, les autres te considèrent déjà comme une énorme pute, alors ... »  
« DAVE ARRÊTE CA ! »  
« … qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent ?  
Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher l'engin des mains, les larmes aux yeux, elle répétait confusément :  
« non … STOP ! J'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER CA ! NON, J'AI DIT ! »  
Une morsure de troll dans le cou. Un humain tirant sur les cheveux d'une fille alien. Des cris, deux corps qui finissent au sol, un garçon qui perd ses lunettes de soleil et finit par plaquer une jeune fille contre le plancher, les mains appuyées contre les épaules de celle-ci. Lui, à califourchons sur elle, elle sentant son poids à lui et … peut être une érection … peut être. Un regard qui la brûle jusqu'aux entrailles, une odeur inconnue, mais pas déplaisante, à peine perceptible.  
« … lâche-moi Strider, ou tu risques de le regretter. »  
« Tu m'as mordu Vriska, tu crois quoi ?! Tu mériterais presque que je l'envoie pour de bon cette photo, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y aies cru … tu es- »  
Elle le coupa dans son élan, poussant ses bras qui le gardaient en appui, le faisant tomber. Renversant les rôles pour le chevaucher à son tour.  
« Je te hais, connard. »  
Lui souffla t-elle dans un murmure avant d'aller lécher la plaie sous son oreille. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux, quand il sentit les lèvres de la fille glisser plus bas pour le suçoter plus délicatement. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il devait y avoir une erreur … elle n'était pas … en train de passer sa main métallique sous sont T-shirt … elle n'était pas en train de lui pincer le téton … et elle n'était définitivement pas en train de le manger du regard juste avant de l'embrasser. Était-ce vraiment Vriska Serket ? La robe de chambre complètement ouverte tombait sur un côté laissant à Dave le loisir de s'attarder sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, sur ses seins à peine masqués par la dentelle. Il passa un doigt sur un des tétons durci par l'excitation.  
Elle lui gifla la main. Elle était à deux doigts de ronronner, mais elle se leva.  
« Dégage, maintenant. J'attends quelqu'un, comme tu peux t'en douter. »  
« Pff, tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Et puis justement, si je suis venu, c'est justement parce que Tavros m'a envoyé te dire qu'il avait env- euh … non … huff … qu'il est malade et qu'il ne peut pas venir. »  
Une expression désolée alla se nicher sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui tenta de la cacher par un commentaire acide.  
« Oh lui ! C'est bien la peine que je me retienne de faire des choses avec un kismesis potentiel, pour lui réserver ma première fois … Quel incapable, tomber malade pile maintenant. »  
Dave la dévisagea stupéfait. Kismesis ? Il, elle … c'était bien le mot qu'elle avait employé … il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'elle en tant que némésis. Après, les réactions de son corps lui avaient montré qu'elle pouvait stimuler ses envies, mais …  
« Je … vas pas croire que je vais forcément faire de toi mon kismesis, hein ! Il y a plein d'autres connards qui me font sortir de mes gonds et qui sont plus à ma … bref : tu me fais chier, dégage ! ».  
Il lui vola un bisou chaste de ses lèvres bleues, puis partit.  
« Petit con. »  
Pensa t-elle en surveillant le départ du cool kid.


End file.
